Power
by JessaLin
Summary: Ash makes and unexpected call to the Winchester broters, telling them he found a hot spot of demons.  Sam and Dean go to investigate, but the demons are planning something...  And it involves Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my third story for Fan Fiction. Thanks for all my reviews on my first two stories, Premonition and Inner demon. This is a pre-second season story, just so you know.**

**POWER**

The phone on the nightstand next to Sam's bed began to ring. Sam groaned and rolled over to get it. It was five o' clock in the morning. Dean could sleep through a war, Sam thought as he grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he sat up in bed.

"Hey, Sam, this is Ash." Came the response on the other end. Sam was surprised, he hadn't heard from Ash in a long time. Not since just after his dad died.

"Ash? Hi, is something wrong?" Asked Sam curiously. He knew that if Ash was calling, it had to be for a good reason.

"No, no, I just thought you might want to know your little town there is a major hot spot for demons." Ash replied. "My GPS demon tracker was going nuts this morning." Sam remembered when Dean and Sam had gotten his help in tracking a demon before, and he had set up a tracking device in a matter of hours. Ash might be a drunk, but he's a genius. But, why would a little town in the city of Chicago be a hot spot for anything paranormal? Well, they've dealt with, and seen it all before.

"Wait, how do you know where me and Dean are?" Asked Sam.

"We're demon hunters man, not to mention me and Ellen are runin' the place where demon hunters come to talk business." Ash replied. "Things get around, especially about the Winchester brothers." Sam remembered when he and Dean went to Ellen after their dad had died because she had called his cell, apparently knowing him. Ellen also had a stubborn daughter, Joe, who had insisted on helping kill the demon they were after and Ash had tracked. An amused Dean and frustrated Sam wound up saving her from this demon. A while ago, Ellen had reported that she was fighting demons on her own now. As guilty as Sam felt, her mother couldn't choose her path for her…

Dean was awake now, looking at Sam with arched eyebrows. "Who is it?" Dean asked. Sam waved a hand to hush him.

"So, how big a hot spot we talking here?" Sam asked.

"It depends on what you call big, I'd call this catastrophic." Ash replied, half-laughing.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"As an estimation, probably a dozen. Unfortunately, I can tell just by their weird patterns that they are possessing humans. They look like they're conspiring or something. All I can tell you is to either kill em' and get out, or just get out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Ash sent me the fax pinpointing where these demons are; take a look." Sam said as he handed Dean a paper with a map of the town on it. About a dozen red dots rested by a stream about ten miles away. Too close for comfort.

"What the hell are they all doing all bunched together like that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe Ash was right, maybe they're conspiring." Sam replied.

"We've seen a lot of demons and none of them conspire. And even if they were, what for?" Asked Dean.

"There's only one way to find out." Sam said, loading his handgun…

Meanwhile a couple walked through a wooded area towards the same area Dean and Sam conversed about. "Charlie, I don't think this is a good idea." Said an attractive girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes; she was about twenty.

"Oh, come on Sally, It'll be fun." Replied her boyfriend. He was also attractive, had brown hair, and surprisingly bright blue eyes.

"I just don't think going to the river is a good idea, especially after the rumors going around town." She said nervously. Charlie walked faster, getting closer to the river.

"Those rumors are stupid, I mean some stupid little middle schooler probably started it." He said.

"Charlie, come on, this is stupid." She said shivering and rubbing her arms

"Fine you can go back to the car, but I'm going." He said. Sally sighed and followed him to the river


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, seriously, cut it out." Sam ordered as he shifted in the passenger's seat. Dean was snickering as he continued to place the EMF detector by the radio. He laughed as it started beeping again. "This is a stake out Dean, not an annoy Sam time!" Sam yelled.

"Alright, chill out dude; I was just putting a little joy into your depressing life." Dean said.

"Your life is my life." Sam replied, smiling.

"How long are we going to stay here until you realize they're hiding. Nothing's going to happen until we go down there." Dean said.

"Fine, lets go." Sam said, getting out of the car.

"Seriously, I was just joking." Said Dean surprised at his brother's willingness to go. "I'm the one that's supposed to make irrational decisions, not you, you have to be the rational one, remember?" He asked, getting out of the car.

"This was your idea, Dean, lets just go and try to figure out what they're trying to plan." Sam said, walking down to the river through the woods. Dean looked from side to side, sighed, and ran after his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean had caught up to Sam he was out of breath. Sam was behind a tree, his gun aimed toward the ground. Dean put his back to the tree next to Sam. "See anything?" Dean asked.

"No, it's quiet, almost too quiet." Sam said. Suddenly, there was a muffled cry from behind them by the river.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I'll go check it out." Sam said.

"Sam, Wait!"

"What?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I'll come with." Dean replied

"Dude, what's the use in both of us going?" Sam asked.

"What if a demon, or twelve shows?"

"Dean, I'll be fine, stay here and wait to see if some demons show up here." Sam said quickly, going off to the river.

Crap Sam, you're trying to kill me, aren't you? Dean thought.

Sam crept up from behind a tree into an open area. He noticed two bodies, a young couple, tied to a couple of posts. They were dirty and bloody. "Hi," Sam said as he went over quickly to untie them. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, untying them.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Charlie, helping Sally up.

"I wish I knew. But, I can't explain right now, all you have to know is you're in danger, come on." Sam said, ushering them through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Sammy, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place in general." Dean said to himself, pacing behind a tree. Suddenly an arrow flew right past his ear, nearly nicking it, and into the tree next to him. "Holy-" Dean didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was surrounded by about six demons. They all looked like lower-level demons, but Dean wasn't about to take any chances. Dean grabbed his gun from his coat pocket and fired a shot right into the forehead of one of the demons as he ran towards him. Then he darted out of the death circle and ran towards the river as arrows and bullets flew past him, into trees, and inches from his feet. He saw Sam ahead of him, walking with a young couple towards him and the danger.

"Sammy, run, Sam, run!" Dean screamed as he ran towards him and the young couple. Sam didn't even have to doubt his brother; he knew that if Dean was running away from something, it couldn't be good. The four of them ran until they couldn't run anymore and began to circle back around towards the car.

"Dean are you going to tell me what happened now?" Sam asked.

"Ash wasn't kidding when he said these damn things are conspiring. Six of them surrounded me like a cow at a slaughter house." Dean replied.

"Ya, okay, but I still don't know what they're conspiring about." Sam said.

"Maybe it's to kill someone they're all after, like vengful spirits or something." Dean analyzed.

"Vengeful spirits, or spirits in general don't work together. Besides, they're demons. So, what if these demons want the same thing and are working together to get it." Sam analyzed.

"Bounty hunters." Dean said, knowingly. The couple was standing still now, staring at Dean and Sam with their eyes wide, and their mouths half open. "Hi, my name's Dean, nice to meet you." Dean said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean, for the last time, you're not going back there by yourself. There's a dozen of them just waiting to kill whatever gets in their way." Sam said seriously.

"Make that eleven." Dean said, grinning. "I full on swazyed one of the freaks."

Sam frowned at his brother's remark. I wish he would take me seriously once in a while, Sam thought. "We should of brought Charlie and Sally with us, they could've known something." Sam said, frustrated. He was pacing back and forth in deep thought.

"Sam, we can't read minds… Well, at least one of us can't. The only way we're gonna find out why they're here and how to stop them is if I go and listen to a little demon talk." Dean said.

"Why can't I go with you?" Sam asked.

"I already told you, you need to figure out a plan to kill this many demons, and it's too dangerous for you to go. They're attracted to that holy ESP thing. They'll sense you." Dean said, getting up and putting on his leather jacket.

"They didn't attack me, Dean, they attacked you. Besides, how is this case any different than any other case?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'll be fine, okay, do something constructive while I'm gone; I'll be back in a few."


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean listened in horror, Sam tried to work 'constructively' as Dean had told him to.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything they may have said?" Sam asked, looking at Charlie and Sally. Their hair was wet because they had just taken a shower.

"We're sure. They didn't say anything, just tied us up." Replied Charlie.

"Except…" Sally said, pondering.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"They said they were trying to use us for bait."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam walked through the door of their apartment, still confused, and trying to make sense of what he had just discussed with Sally and Charlie. He was growing more worried that these demons would kill someone before he and Dean could stop them.

"Sam, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. I thought those damn demons got you!" Dean yelled, coming out of the kitchen. Dean was pale, and he looked like he was shaking slightly.

"Sorry, Dean. You usually don't freak out every time I go somewhere. I went to talk to Charlie and Sally, see if they remembered anything. Dean, are you okay? You don't look too good." Sam asked, concerned. Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine." Dean replied. "It's just…" Dean stopped short his eyes fell to the floor.

"Dean, what is it. What's wrong?" Sam asked, growing scared of his brother's reply. "You found out something. The demons, what did they say?"

"Sam," Dean said quietly. "They're after someone."

"Who?" Sam asked, more curious now.

"… You…" Dean said, looking into his brothers eyes. "They want you for your power."


	9. Chapter 9

"This doesn't make any sense." Sam said. "Why do they want my power. My visions wouldn't be any use to them." He was hunched over in a chair, his elbows on his knees.

"They said they were doing it to give them to their father. To please him." Dean clarified.

"Father? Who could that be?" Sam asked.

"A head hauncho or something." Dean stated

"Ya, but who?" Sam pondered.

"Dude, it doesn't matter who, lets just find a way to kill these demons first. Then we'll deal with this 'head demon', okay?" Dean asked.

"Ya, alright. So I figured we could outline their territory with salt to keep them in, then do a banishing spell." Sam replied.

"You thought of that? That's my little genius boy!" Dean said as he smiled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I'll get the salt and you-" Sam was cut short by Dean.

"No, you're not going." Dean said.

"What are you talking about, you can't go alone. They'll kill you!" Sam said.

"It's you they're after. They said they weren't going to kill me, remember?"

"That's what I don't get, if this demon wants you to suffer, he must know you." Sam said, still trying to figure out what demon would want his powers and why. "These are demons we're talking about Dean, not human-beings. They're either going to take you hostage, or kill you. Either way, I'm going with you." Sam demanded.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you talked me into letting you go." Dean whispered as he ran salt in a circle out of a brown bag, going in the opposite direction of Sam.

"Just put the salt down and meet me on the other side." Said Sam.

Ya, ya Dean thought. "Just be careful." Dean whispered harshly. Sam and Dean continued to lay the salt down, plotting out the circle that would connect on the other side of the river, trapping the demons inside. Eventually, Sam disappeared behind a tall bush and out of sight. Suddenly, an arrow shot right through the salt bag, causing the salt to pour onto the ground.

"Okay, guess Sam's plan isn't going to work." Dean said as he looked up. "Ya know, I'm really tired of you fugly demons ruining my day." The demon cocked his head and stared at Dean ferociously. The human being possessed by this demon was long gone. Dean could tell the human inside had no control over his own body anymore.

"What? You want some?" Dean asked. He was apparently trying to buy time. As Dean turned to run, another demon appeared in front of him. The demon grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. Dean struggled to find his gun. Where is it, I know it's here. These were some of Dean's last thoughts of loss. He couldn't breathe; he was slowly falling asleep as he lost consciousness. Then, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Sam looked around helplessly. "Crap, I'm out of salt." Sam said, looking for his brother to appear. Suddenly, he heard Dean screaming.

"Let me go you son of a-" Sam's heart started to race as he ran towards the muffled cries.

Wait, hold on Sam. They're not going to kill him. They want to draw you in. Sam thought this as he stopped in his tracks and tried to think of a more sane approach. He closed his eyes for just a few seconds to clear his head. A mistake he would regret. When he opened his eyes, he was knocked out cold by a blur of a demon. He felt his body being dragged for a while as he drifted in and out of consciousness, but he couldn't move. Then, he felt himself being thrown to the ground with a hard thump.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean's voice brought him back into their world.

"Sam! Sam!" He heard Dean yell. Sam groaned and rolled onto his back. His head hurt, but not much more then usual. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sam, don't move!" Dean screamed. Sam looked at Dean who was tied to a post in front of him. Sam noticed someone standing behind himself, holding a sharp object to his head.

"You best listen to your brother. Father will be here to deal with you in a moment." The leader of the demons said.

"You know, do you really think you're going to get credit for catching him." Dean said to the demon that held the blade to his brother's head.

"Father will give credit to all that follow him." Replied the demon. The nodding of the ten other demons that surrounded the fire followed his response.

"Okay, if you think so." Dean said, turning his head. "It'll be too bad, though, when only one of you gets credit and the other one's get sent to Hell." Dean smirked.

"Shut-up!" One demon screamed as he hit Dean across the face, blood ran down Dean's cheek.

"Wait!" Another demon said. "What if he's right. We are bounty hunters; we can't all get the bounty."

"Well, it'll be me that gets it anyway." One demon said.

"No way!" Said another.

Suddenly, there were arrows, bodies, and fists flying every which way.

"Wait, stop you morons. Father will reward us all. Don't you see what the human is doing?!" The leader Yelled over the fighting. He growled and threw Sam to the ground, raising his sword.

"No!" Dean screamed as he forced his fingers to reach a nearby knife to free himself. Just as Dean cut himself free, the lead demon was engulfed in flames as another demon stepped out of the shadows. Dean tried to get up, but a pain shot down his leg. Apparently, not killing him didn't involve not hurting him. As the demon stepped forward, Dean's mouth dropped. Sam rolled over and looked up; he saw it too. The yellow-eyed demon stood in front of them. The killer they had been searching for, for their whole lives.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said. The yellow-eyed demon swung his arm, throwing Dean into a tree.

"It's not you I want this time, it's him." He said, looking down at Sam. Sam tried to get up, but the demon used his telekinesis to stand Sam up in front of him. Sam floated inches from the ground, his limbs dangling uselessly from his body. "It's time you felt the pain I've wanted you to feel for so long. And I even get something out of it; your powers." The demon said.

"What do you want with my powers?" Sam managed to say, despite the pressure that crushed his lungs.

"That's for me to know and your brother to find out, someday." He finished as he raised his hand.

"No!" Dean screamed as he forgot all his pain and ran towards them. But it was too late. The demon lunged his hand into Sam's chest, sucking the life right out of him. A stream of what appeared as electricity ran up and down the demon's arm, coming from a warp-like hole in Sam's chest. Dean grabbed the gun that lay on the ground about ten feet from them and fired a round into the demon's skull. It barley did anything, but it made the demon drop Sam. He looked at Dean, furious.

"Why must you keep getting in the way of what I want?" He said angrily. "Just let him go." The demon demanded.

"Go to Hell." Dean said as he lunged forward with all the strength he had left, driving a wooden stake he had hidden behind his back into his heart. This was just enough to make him leave with his unfinished business. Dean just prayed it wasn't too late. Dean fell to his knees and dragged himself to Sam's side, sitting up.

"Sammy… Sammy…" Dean said, picking Sam's head off the ground and cradling him in his arms. He wasn't breathing. "Sammy, come on, breath." Dean pleaded. "Sammy, please, wake up. I can't do this without you. I can't lose you too. Don't leave me." Dean's eyes started to water as he longed for a response… Nothing… Tears rolled down Dean's face. Then, Sam gasped for air. He started to cough, still gasping.

"Sam! Oh thank God!" Dean said, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Dean, choking, can't breathe." Sam replied weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said releasing his grip around Sam's neck.

"Is he gone?" Sam asked quietly; he was really weak.

"Ya, ya, he's gone." Dean said, regaining himself.

"Dean?"

"Ya?"

"Next time you tell me not to go somewhere, and I refuse, I give you permission to hit me." Sam said. Dean smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Dean said. "Can you get up?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded as Dean helped him up, supporting most of his weight. Dean winced and moaned as he helped Sam down to the car, limping.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was sitting in a chair in deep thought.

"Hey, scrappy, you alright?" Dean asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, just thinking." Sam replied.

"You sure that demon didn't take your soul?" Dean asked, smirking. Sam threw a pen at him.

"No, Dean, he didn't take my soul. But what if he took something else?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like my powers… Dean, this wasn't just any demon, okay? This is THE YELLOW-EYED DEMON."

"Ya, I know Sherlock Holmes, I'm not stupid." Dean replied. Dean looked at Sam and realized he was really upset.

"Look, I want to catch that bastard as much as you do, Sammy. But, we killed eleven demons today, I'd say that's pretty good. Well, technically they killed themselves, but that's just because of my ingenious plan!" Dean said, trying to cheer him up. Sam wasn't amused.

"Sam. We'll catch him, all right? Just give it time. Just be glad you're still alive; I know I am. And as for your powers; we'll see in time, okay?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, unsure.

"Okay, just promise me we'll catch him." Dean looked at Sam with sincerity.

"I promise."

**Thanks to all that gave my third story a chance. I accept all reviews, no matter how critical or how friendly, so please leave something.**


End file.
